Mistaken Identity
by Green Gallant
Summary: Vash is framed for a horrendous mass murder and is being pursued by Milly and Merrill through the desert. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for brief language and comedic violence


_Author's Note: I've edited and corrected the story. I hope you find this more to your liking, if you find anything else that needs fixed, let me know. _

**Mistaken Identity**

On a distant world 15 years ago there was a man that was Vash the Stampede, a man of unequivocal power. With his famous long barrel handgun he had completely devastated a town without casualties. But now from the Far West stories are coming in. Stories of how Vash would slaughter dozens of innocent children. But how can that be? This is the same man who had destroyed a town with his lone gun but left no dead! Surely a man's attitude couldn't have changed so dramatically!

Millie and Meryl have been with the legendary gunman ever since the day they met. They've been trying to insure him so that in the event of his death they instantly cash in the man's worth $$60 Billion. Over the last couple of days Vash had been trying to convince the girls that it wasn't him. He's been tied up and is being dragged through the desert by Meryl.

"For the last time, it wasn't me!" he yelled.

"Lair I don't believe you! And my mind is made up I'm turning you in for the 60 Billion Double Dollar reward!" was Meryl's final threat.

"In that case you gotta catch me!" he had already sprinted off.

Her jaw dropped.

"You bastard! Get back here now!" she yelled.

Meryl pulled out two pistils and opened fire Vash jumped from side to side and other hilarious poses to dodge the bullets.

"I always thought of you as a nice guy Mr. Vash but now I can see you're just a cold blooded killer. Killing all those children! How could you?" said an angry Millie.

She pulled out her Gatling gun and unloaded a lethal barrage. Vash took cover behind a rock, he breathed a sigh of relief until she shot off the top of the rock and came crashing down on his head. Vash groaned in agonizing pain. Millie aimed at the rock Vash hears it cock and gasped jaw dropping.

"This is for all those children you killed!" she said.

Millie opened fire Vash took off at lightning speed screaming frantically. The bullets right at his heels he takes cover behind a bigger rock but she wasted it he takes cover behind a much bigger and stronger boulder. Their relentless crossfire began to break a hole in the rock.

"This is nuts! Those girls are going to make Swiss cheese out of me unless I do something!" he said in his high-pitched voice.

"But I can't fire back, I might end up hurting them. Man what'd I do?" he thought.

He closed his eyes.

"They give me no choice. I'm real sorry." He said.

The boulder wore away from the volley fire. He got out from behind rolled and fired back the girls. Vash missed every shot but the explosion from his high caliber bullets was enough to send them flying. The girls scream.

"Now's my chance." he puts his gun away and made a break for it.

Vash ran as fast as he could into the nearest town. The girls recover from The Stampede's attack there amazed by the force of each blast.

"If just one of those actually hit us," said Millie

"…We would have been obliterated." Meryl finished.

The girls look at each other.

"We got to be more careful around this Guy." The white clad woman said.

"Agreed." Millie nodded.

They got up and continued pursuit. Vash arrived in Silverton City unfortunately for him everybody has heard of the infamous Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon. He should be somewhat lucky that not everybody knows what he looks like. That gives him a little time to disguise himself. So he walks into one building. A while later Millie and Meryl reach Silverton City.

"Wow this is one of the largest Western towns I've seen!" Millie said awestruck.

"Try to stay focused Millie were looking for a killer." Merrill said with eyes closed.

"Right." Millie said still touting her weapon.

"I know your hiding somewhere Vash the Stampede. Once I kill you I can collect your reward money to make up for the money our company lost on account of you." Meryl thought.

"He was so sweet, I kind of liked him. (Sigh) its always the quiet ones isn't it Mr. Vash?" Thought Millie.

The men and women of the town gawked at the two girls who are clearly armed.

It was then he stepped out of a barbershop. He has a Mohawk and big spikes on the shoulders of his red overcoat. He even appears more ripped. The new Vash has an evil look in his gray eyes as he glanced up the street at the armed women.

"Look Meryl there he is." Millie pointed.

Her partner scoffs "He cant fool us with that lousy disguise what is he thinking?"

"Hmmmm." Said Vash facing them from the left he reached into that pocket to pull out his gun.

The girls ready themselves. He pulls it out but the gun is completely different it's a black sawed off shotgun! The girls give a stunned reaction he shoots. They scream. Across town a man in a black hooded robe looked up all that's visible is one blue eye. He ran in the direction it came from. The evil Vash continued firing at the girls they run dodging fire. The ricocheting bullets blow apart the wooden buildings. The girls scream even louder Millie turned around and fired her Gatling gun but she misses. Vash's aim is getting better with each shot he blows away a portion of the earth

"This is all your fault!" cried Millie.

The man in the black robe ran and jumped off the sides of buildings trying to get to them faster. He snapped a clothesline and swung from one side of the street to the other. And held his hood down.

Vash turned his rifle and fired the ground exploded from underneath Merrill and flipped over frontwards she screamed as she flew through the air and landed on her back

"Meryl!" yelled Millie.

Vash smiled as he pulled the trigger on her the bullets fired in slow motion Meryl watched in terror as the bullets came staring down on her with a deathly glare. Her entire life flashed before her eyes and though her death seemed inevitable the man in a black robe saved her. The left bullet tore through the side of his cloak but the right went through his back.

'Clang' 

All three of them were stunned by the noise they just heard. The back of the robe tore upward revealing her savior.

"Vash?" she said.

It's really him! He got his hair wet so it would fit underneath the hood he was wearing. He reached behind himself and pulled the bullet out of his back. It lodged itself in the metal plating that covers parts of his body. He flicked it away.

"Are you all right?" The Stampede asked.

She nodded her head stunned.

"That wasn't Vash, then who is that guy?" asked Millie clutching her large gun.

Vash the Stampede rose to his feet.

"So we finally meet Vash the Destroyer."

The girls are more surprised than ever.

"Vash the Stampede, so you're the man I took the credit for." The Mohawk man spoke.

"What does he mean 'took credit for'? (Gasp) Are you telling me, you're the one that killed all those children!" asked Meryl.

Vash the Destroyer just snickered.

"And proud of it lady!" he said.

"I told you I was innocent." Said the Stampede.

"But the stories said it was Vash the _Stampede_." Said Millie.

"That's exactly what he wanted people to think. Vash _the Destroyer_ knew I had an unbelievable bounty on my head so he figured why not let me, the Humanoid Typhoon take the blame for it?" said Stampede.

_Author's Note: So how did you like it? Any better? I'll try and see if I can post a second chapter. _


End file.
